1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 2,4-dioxoimidazolidine derivatives, their preparation and their use as inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hydantoin derivatives having thrombocyte aggregation-inhibiting action are described in EP-A 449,079, and in the unpublished German Patent Application P 41 26 277.8. Further research has shown that the compounds of the present invention are also potent inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation.